weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Angilioth/my quantum jumping travels
first to let everyone know im still working on this the first place i jumped to was a feline planet the me there was called Leo he was part of the lion lineage and the planet had lots of greenery and i believe it had two moons but what i saw was 1 big moon that looked like a cat eye Leo was at least 7 foot tall and was alittle fuzzy he was skinny but buff and he gave me one of his claws that he put on a necklace the fang is one he lost a few years before i got there the next place i jumped to was a reptilian planet the me there was called angilioth which i found strange because iv always felt that that name had alot of meaning to me the planet was almost completely covered in greenery and the people live in like huts they built in the trees angilioth was tall ( i dont know his exact height) his scales were red and he had sort of long teeth he gave me a necklace with a couple of his teeth the third planet i jumped to was of the fire elementals the me there was at least 6 foot tall and the planet was hot but also it wasnt i believe he was one of the elders because his flames were a different color than the rest of the fire elemental i saw his flames were a blueish white color and the others that i saw were either red or yellowish he gave me a ring made from his flames the fourth planet i jumped to was of the wind elementals the me there was a women and her name was aerianna she is the one that told me i was a fire element/wind elemental/human hybrid she was about 6"1' maybe and you could see her but you could see through her and the planet there was really windy and the sky is blue from the ground but once you are really high in the air its like nothing but clouds and ill admit she was the most beautiful girl iv ever seen she gave me a ring made of wind that she created herself and she visited here before i went there the fifth planet i jumped to was one filled with AI i didnt get to look around much but the me there's name is androne24 he looked pretty much human but he had a metalic coat (not like a coat that is put on to keep warm but like a metalic shimmer) and the building were metalic as well and from outside the planets atmosphere you can slightly see a force field he gave me like a microchip which is implanted into my skin today i jumped to the water elemental planet and the me there said they dont really have name but just for my sake he came up with one and that was mizukoshi he was my height and looked exactly like me except he was blue and see through i think they take the form of the human or hybrid they are talking with the planet was almost completely coved with water but there was a few strips of land and he gave me a bracelet that he took out of his body this section is the ability i got from the gifts i received the claw necklace- gave me better vision like i could see more of the light spectrum that i couldnt see before the tooth necklace- turned my arms alittle redder and better hearing the ring of blue flames- made my aura change to look like flames the wind ring- made weak vortexes form around my hands and the ability to control wind currents the microchip implant- well pretty much awakened more of my brain the water bracelet- it forms an invisible water coating over my skin and keeps me cooler Category:Blog posts